Enter 77
(pronounced Enter Seven Seven according to the March 5, 2007 ABC podcast) was the eleventh episode in Season 3, and was broadcast on March 7, 2007. http://www.abcmedianet.com/primeschedule/ABCGRIDS_JAN29_MARCH11.xls Sayid, Locke, and Kate investigate the Flame station while Hurley and Sawyer battle each other in ping pong. Sinopse Flashback Sayid is chopping vegetables in the kitchen of the Le Portail d'Arabie restaurant in Paris, France. A waiter enters, calling him Najeev, and tells him in Arabic that a man outside is waiting for him. Sayid exits to the outdoor dining area and a man sitting at a table alone compliments Sayid's cooking and introduces himself as Sami. He asks where Sayid is from and Sayid claims he is Syrian but Sami counters that he can tell that they are actually both Iraqi. He offers Sayid the cook position at his restaurant. Later, Sayid enters Sami's restaurant and asks for him. Sami introduces his wife Amira, who holds his hands, revealing burn scars on her arm. One of the men grabs Sayid's arm and the rest hold him down while Sami knocks him unconscious with a kick to the head. Sayid wakes up on the floor of a locked room with his hands chained together. Sami enters and gives him a bowl of water. He asks Sayid if he was a torturer in the Republican Guard, and if he recognizes his wife as one of his victims. He says Amira was held and questioned for three months for harboring an enemy of the state. Sayid admits to everything except knowing his wife. Sami says that she recognized Sayid when she spotted him at the restaurant. Sami tells Sayid that he must admit to his crimes or he will be killed. Amira enters and Sayid tells her he doesn't know her and wouldn't torture a woman. Sami hits him. He says that Amira confessed to a crime she didn't commit when her interrogators pours boiling oil on her arms. He goes to grab a metal bar to hit Sayid but Amira tells him that it is enough for today. The next day, Amira enters, holding a cat similar to the one Sayid sees at the Flame station. She tells him that when she and her husband came to Paris, she was afraid to leave their apartment until she heard a cat being tortured by firecrackers and rescued it. She has kept him as a pet but the cat because she knows what it is like to never feel safe, because of Sayid. She asks him to show her the respect of acknowledging what he did, and that he remembers her. Sayid is stunned, and then tells her that he does remember her face, that it has haunted him. He starts to cry, and tells her that he is sorry for what he has done to her. Amira forgives him and tells Sayid she will tell her husband that she is mistaken and should release Sayid. Sayid asks why and she says that she does not want to be the same as her and her cat's torturers. No acampamento Sawyer finds Hurley and some of the others building a ping-pong table from materials found in the Swan remains. He asks Hurley if he's seen Kate. Sawyer sees Paulo carrying a Guns & Ammo magazine magazine and confronts him. Paulo says they share things now and that Sawyer can have it, but Sawyer realizes it's become bathroom reading and gives up. Sawyer approaches the group putting together the ping pong table and holds up a ping pong ball. He tells them that he wants his stash back but that he's willing to play them for it. Sun confers with Jin in Korean and tells Sawyer that if he loses, he can't call anyone by a nickname for an entire week. At the game Hurley steps up as Sawyer's opponent. He asks if Sawyer wants to play with the mercy rule (If the score is 11-0 the loser automatically wins) and Sawyer agrees and offers him first serve. Hurley wins the first point, to the cheers of the others. Later, Hurley finds Sawyer cleaning his glasses and sulking. He consoles Sawyer, who claims he was hustled even though he got three points. Hurley says he had plenty of practice in his basement and another place he hung out (after he cuts himself off about to give away the fact that he was in a mental institute). He gives Sawyer back his porn magazines and tells him he knows he's worried about Kate but he thinks that she'll be okay since she's with Sayid and Locke. Sawyer starts to call him a name but is told he must refer to him as "Hurley" or "Hugo" now. Sawyer tells him to get bent. Na Chama Sayid confronts John about their plan to use the heading of 305 from Eko's stick to navigate. He goes to pick some fruit and hears a cow bell. He follows the sound to a cow and hears someone whistle. Through the bushes he spies a small building with a satellite dish on top. Outside is a horse and the same man with an eye patch that Sayid saw on the Pearl video feed. Sayid tells Locke that the building is isolated. Locke sees the dish through the binoculars and asks if it works. Sayid says that it would have broadcasting capabilities of thousands of miles. Sayid asks Danielle if it is the radio tower that she had talked about. She tells him she has never been there before. Sayid tells Kate his plan to approach unarmed, with the other three as backup in hiding. Danielle says that she had survived for so long by avoiding confrontation and will wait for them by the stream. Sayid approaches the building with his hands in the air. He notices the saddle on the horse and a cat sitting on a work table. Suddenly he is shot in the arm. Kate is restrained from acting by Locke. Patchy is pointing his gun through an open window shouting at Sayid. He yells that he didn't cross the line, that he had a truce and this is his land. Sayid says he isn't who Patchy thinks he is, that his plane crashed, and he's unarmed. Patchy comes out, wearing a DHARMA jump suit with a flame logo patch. Lock and Kate rush in and force him to drop his gun. He introduces himself as Mikhail Bakunin, the last surviving member of the DHARMA Initiative. .]] Mikhail and Kate help Sayid to the couch inside. Mikhail offer to help with Sayid's wound, having spent some time in the Soviet Army in Afghanistan getting field medicine experience. Mikhail asks Kate to get a medical kit from the kitchen and starts to patch up Sayid. Mikhail says he grew up in Kiev and joined the Soviet Army. He was stationed at a listening post in Vladivostok. His unit was decommissioned when the Cold War ended. He replied to a newspaper advertisement "would you like to save the world?" He joined the "very secretive, rich, and smart" initiative and came to the island eleven years ago. He was put in this station, called the Flame, the purpose of which is to communicate with the outside world. He says that everyone else in the DHARMA initiative died in a foolish attack they called "the purge" on the Others, whom they called "Hostiles". Mikhail survived by not getting involved and agreeing to a truce according to which he would stay behind a designated line. He says they weren't interested in the satellite dish because it hadn't functioned in years. He doesn't know who the hostiles are, but they were on the island for a very long time before the Initiative. Locke looks at a document in a typewriter written in Russian with some notes written in the margin in red. He finds another room in which is a computer displaying a chess game. Locke starts a new game. Sayid is unsettled when Mikhail calls his cat Nadia. He says he named her after Nadia Comaneci, an athlete with the same birthday whose poster is on the wall. Mikhail finishes the stitches and offers them ice tea. He enters the computer room and tells Locke that the chess game is too difficult to beat and even cheats, but Locke claims cheating is something that makes humans uniquely wonderful. Kate tells Sayid she is suspicious and Sayid tells her he has determined that Mikhail is an Other. Sayid says they must play along for now because there must be someone else in the station. Mikhails brings them the ice tea and Sayid asks more questions about the Initiative. MIkhail reveals that the Flame station is a communications hub with wires running underground to the other stations on the island. One cable runs into the ocean leading to an underwater beacon that guides submarines to the island. He suspects the Hostiles have destroyed or commandeered one. He seems surprised to hear that Sayid's group had a sailboat but that it was taken by the Others. When Sayid mentions killing one of them, Mikhail drops his ruse and attacks Sayid and Kate. They struggle but Kate manages to subdue him as Locke comes in with his pistol. They tie up Mikhail while Sayid explains his theory that the Others sent someone else to the station because they lost communications when the sky turned purple. Locke thinks the station is empty, but Sayid lifts the rug and reveals a hatch door. Sayid and Kate climb down the hatch ladder while Locke watches Mikhail's unconscious body upstairs. Locke hears the computer speaking and goes to it. He starts to play another game of chess and achieves mate in 4, which the computer erroneously claims is a checkmate. A video of Marvin Candle appears and says, "Manual override achieved. For pallet drop enter 2-4. For station uplink enter 3-2. For mainland communication enter 3-8". Locke enters 3-8. A new video clip of Marvin is called up saying "The satellite dish is inoperable. Communications are down. For sonar access enter 5-6". Locke enters 5-6. "Sonar is inoperable. Has there been an incursion on this station by the Hostiles? If so, enter 7-7". Locke's finger aims towards the 7 key when Mikhail puts a knife to hit neck from behind. Sayid and Kate see C-4 wired throughout the room. Sayid sees a shelf lined with binders, one of which is a food drop protocol and one of which is an operations manual. Kate investigates a closet area and is attacked from behind my Mrs. Klugh. Sayid arrives and tells Klugh to drop her gun. Kate hits her, saying she helped kidnap them and knows where Jack is. Sayid asks Klugh if there are any others there, but she acts unafraid of the rifle. They take her upstairs and outside, where Mikhail has Locke at gunpoint. Mikhail offers a hostage exchange but John claims Mikhail wouldn't kill him. Klugh talks to Mikhail in Russian but he argues with her. Finally she orders him to "do it" and he shoots her in the heart. Mikhail is knocked over and Sayid points his gun at him. Mikhail tells him to finish it but Sayid doesn't shoot. Later when it's dark, Sayid takes Mikhail outside and calls for Danielle. Mikhail says that he was never a member of DHARMA but that everything else he said was true and that DHARMA did really attack the Others. He tells Danielle that Locke and Kate are gathering anything useful from the station and that now he has their ticket to the Others' location, where they will find Danielle's daughter and Jack, and perhaps a way home. Mikhail refuses to lead them, but Sayid says he has a map of the cables, which leads to an area called the barracks which he believes is where the Others are staying. Mikhail threatens to kill them the next time they let their guard down. Danielle says that since they don't need him, they should kill him. Sayid takes responsibility for deciding Mikhail's fate and refuses to kill him. Locke and Kate join them and Locke says he knows why Mikhail didn't want him playing with the computer. Suddenly the station explodes. Sayid demands to know what Locke has done. Locke says the computer said if there was an incursion to enter 7-7, so he did. They leave the station, and Sayid notices the cat staring back at him. Curiosidades * The dialogue in Russian: Referências Culturais * The finish to the chess board was from a match between Anatoli Karpov and Garry Kasparov from the 1985 World Championship. In that match, called the "Brisbane Bombshell" Kasparov, playing black, defeated Karpov in 40 moves. Incidentally, that game did not end in checkmate, but in a yield by Karpov. The board, as shown on the show, had two valid moves for the computer. * Sawyer calls Paulo "Zorro", a fictional costumed hero known for his Spanish heritage and sword fighting skills. * Paulo calls Sawyer "hillbilly", a pejorative term for people who live in remote rural areas and are supposedly ignorant. *Sawyer calls Sun and Jin "Crouching Tiger" and "Hidden Dragon", referring to the Chinese language martial arts film "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon". *Sawyer calls Hurely "Grimace", the McDonald's restaraunt mascot for their milk shakes known for his purple color and large size. *Sawyer calls Hurley Avalanche. *Sawyer calls Hurley the "number one draft pick", referring to professional sports drafting. Temas Recorrentes *77=4+8+23+42 or 4+15+16+42 *38 = 23+15 *Computer chess game *Cats in Sayid's flashback and at the Flame Station *Bea Klugh is shot and killed by Mikhail *Mikhail mentions he prefers isolation *Sayid argues with John about finding a more rational method of finding the Others than Eko's stick. (Science vs. Faith, Religion) *Nikki and other Losties argue with Sawyer about sharing. Questões Não Respondidas * Was The Flame the only means of communicating with the outside world? If so, what are the reprecussions of its destruction? * Why did Bea Klugh apparently think it necessary for Mikhail Bakunin to kill her rather than allow her to be captured? * Why did the DHARMA Initiative deem it necessary to destroy The Flame in the event of an incursion by the "hostiles?" * Did The Purge really occur? If so, what was the source of the conflict between DHARMA and the Others? Links Externos *ABC Medianet Press Release